


a poor excuse

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverse AU maxvid where Max is the counselor and David is the camper.Max is 17, David is younger, but I left it vague on purpose, so you can imagine whatever age suits you. ***Mind the tags!***





	a poor excuse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Nobody beta'd this for me, so there must be some mistakes here and there. Also, English is not my native language, so I apologize in advange for any awkward phrasing. I wrote this fic for sheriffbuddy, who's a wonderful artist who have me a lot of joy with their art, and they mentioned wanting more reverse au stuff recently, and I wanted to try giving back a little. I hope the fic at very least entertains!

Camp Campbell was a poor excuse for a summer camp. Neglected by its creator (the shady Mr. Campbell) and by the people who were supposed to be taking care of it, it almost seemed to thrive out of spite alone, isolated in the middle of the woods. Maybe that’s why, despite hating the place, Max felt like he somehow belonged there: much of that could be said of Max himself. 

Desperate to escape his parents’ house, and out of options in the city - because nobody was willing to hire a troubled minor with an attitude problem,  _ yeah, he gets it, whatever _ \- he had jumped at this opportunity to lay low for a few months, far away from his family, in a job where he’d basically freeload. Desperate, he had been prepared to lie through his teeth to get it - but it turned out not to be necessary. The only lie he had to tell was the answer to the only question Mr. Campbell asked him, which was if he knew his way around the woods (which he obviously didn’t).

As much as Max pretended otherwise, he had to admit the job was not all that bad. All he was expected to do was to prevent the children from killing themselves, while Gwen - his coworker with whom he got along surprisingly well - planned camp activities a few times a week. Mostly they just let the kids do whatever they wanted, and it seemed to work spectacularly well. Nobody seemed to expect much anything of him, really, and that was something Max was very used to.

Well, almost nobody. 

A little hangover from last night’s irresponsible drinking and watching shitty TV shows with Gwen, Max was almost falling asleep while sitting on a log where he was supposed to be keeping watch, until a loud “HEY!!” had him jumping and falling pathetically on the ground. The absence of mocking laughter had him knowing who the offender was even before he even turned his head.

“WHAT THE FUCK, David?”

The kid’s cheeks turned pink, but he didn’t stop glaring. “You PROMISED we’d have an activity in the woods this week, but today is the last day of the week, and nothing! And also y-you’re not supposed to swear in front of the campers!!”

“Oh, fuck off!” the kid was SO FUCKING annoying. Gwen said she thought he was adorable, But all Max saw was a meter and some of pure annoyance. What kind of twisted mind wanted to go into the woods anyway, with the bugs and bears and shit? Max didn’t know the first thing about surviving in there, but he wasn’t about to admit it to a fucking kid. “It’ll rain today, we can’t go.”

David actually looked up and squinted. “The sky is BLUE! How can you tell it’s gonna rain?!”

“Because I can.” Max lied. “Jesus fuck. Why don’t you go play with your friends?”

The kid frowned and glared again, and Max contemplated the trouble he might get into if he locked him up in the cabin closet for the summer, and if it was worth it. Fucking piece of work. David was literally the only person in Camp Campbell actually interested in doing camp activities, and since Gwen had been smart enough to lie to the little shit that Max was the one in charge or something, he had practically glued himself to Max, demanding whatever is it his parents thought Camp Campbell was going to give them. Max’s irritation seemed to be quickly escalating to pure hatred. The mere sound of David’s voice set him on the edge.

“Well, we, uh, lost our, uh trekking stuff, so no going into the woods for you. You can fuck off now and leave me alone.”

“You lied!! You said we were going today-”

“Yeah, kid, I lied! That’s how the world is, get used to it! Adults lie all the fucking time!” He tsked and palmed the pockets of his pants before remembering he was out of cigarettes, which only irritated him further. “Listen here. I don’t have the, the, the flashlights and compass and shit.” That was a lie and they both knew it; Max had used a flashlight just the night before in front of everyone. “I’m not. Taking. You. Into the woods. No one is, because nobody wants to go, except for you. So stop wasting my fucking time and go find something to do, because if you wanna go there you’re going in alone, buddy.”

But David didn’t seemed really interested in anything besides annoying the shit outta him, which he just kept doing all day long.

“He wants your approval”, Gwen said tiredly once they retired for the night, removing her boots in the cabin they shared.

“Well he’s not fucking getting it”. Who the fuck would want his approval anyway? What for? “That kid is nuts.”

“I’m not saying he isn’t, but you can practically smell the neglect on him.”  The words fell uncomfortable on Max’s ears.

“Whaddya mean?”

“Look at the kid, man! He doesn’t have friends, he acts out, he’s desperate for our attention. I might be wrong, but that sounds a classic case of neglect.”

Max fidgeted awkwardly. That was not something he cared to hear more about. He grinned teasingly at Gwen. “Psy major, huh? Maybe this whole camp is your experiment. You’re so fucked up.” She threw a boot at him, but he dodged and laughed. “Hey, whatever, I’m not his fucking therapist and I don’t give a fuck about his daddy issues or whatever.”

“Well, it could be mommy issues for all we know...”

“Yeah whatever, what I mean is, do we still have any liquor?”

Gwen made an exasperated noise, but she was grinning as well. “If we do, it’s in the closet! You up for some more trashy TV tonight?” 

“You bet. Imma go get it, you get the snacks.”

 

***

 

He awoke with the loudnoise outside the camp right before Gwen blasted into his room screaming.

“What the FUCK, Gwen!!”

“David went ALONE into THE FUCKING WOODS IS WHAT!!” 

Max froze. The kid was annoying, sure, but he didn’t mean… a wave of guilt swallowed him when he remembered some of his words. He wanted to be mad at the fucking kid for taking him literally and doing something so fucking dumb, and he was, but guilt gnawed at the edge of his thoughts like hungry rats. 

“Oh my fucking god, Gwen, my fuckin-”

“You’re going to track him down and I’m going to get help!”

“Wait, what?”

“I’m the only one who can drive! GOD, why aren’t you UP yet!! Why aren’t you freaking out!!!”

That got Max out of the bed and scrambling to put on his clothes at top speed. He was fucking sweating and a thousand thoughts were going through his mind at the same time: getting locked up in jail, or worse, the police sending him back home… and yet the image that kept coming into his mind was David’s small body ripped open by bear claws, his guts falling out, his eyes hollow but accusing. He grabbed a flashlight almost as an afterthought and ran into the woods at top speed, the noise of the camp and of Gwen driving away growing faint as he went deeper.

Max had literally no idea what he was doing, but he was no idiot. He had the common sense of at least looking for signs, like broken branches and shit, and he also had the presence of mind of shouting for David - he remembered something about bears being likely to avoid conflict if they knew you were there, unless they felt threatened. Max didn’t believe in god, hadn’t for years - but for a moment he almost lapsed and said a prayer. 

He hated the kid, but he did not want him dead. Images came unbidden of David, his big eyes, and Gwen’s words about him wanting Max’s approval. If that was true, the kid was insane. Fucking nutcase. Max wished he’d just die a couple times, but that had been figuratively, of course, not a fucking… not really… he didn’t fucking want the kid dead!!!

He had no idea how much time had passed when he almost fell into a stream, but stopped on his tracks right on time. It seemed to come down from an elevated rocky area, and somehow Max didn’t think David would attempt to climb that, so he decided to follow the river downstream. The reality was starting to sink in, too, and Max realized he was in danger himself. All he had was that stupid flashlight, he hadn’t even brought his phone or anything. Just his fucking luck to get mauled to death by bears when trying to save a fucking snotty brat. He filled up his lungs and started screaming for David again. The kid had been missing for at very least a couple hours, he might just as well have gotten thirsty, right?  _ Just follow the river, dammit. _

At some point, he heard a faint voice, and his heart started beating fast. 

“David?!? Where are you?!”

“H-here…”

Max broke into a sprint following the weak sound of David’s voice, relief washing over him, until he found the kid partially hidden in a bush next to a pool where the stream ended. 

“Y-you!!” Max kneeled and put his hands on David, like he had to touch him to believe he was alive. The kid seemed all roughed up, cuts and bruises on his face and arm, and he seemed really tired. “You fucking piece of shit, how crazy do you even have to fucking be to do something this dumb??? Do you- Do you know how fucking dangerous this is????”

But defiant David didn’t even say anything, he just started to cry.

Now Max hadn’t seen many crying children in his life; in fact, the first time that happened so close to him was when some kids started snivelling after their parents dropped them off at the Camp. He had been irritated then by the sounds and had just found an excuse to fuck off and leave Gwen to deal with it. 

Now it was… not the same. Something squeezed Max’s heart and it was really fucking confusing. At the same time he felt sorry for the boy, he felt really fucking awkward, and, most irritating of all, he thought David was actually a cute kid when he was not screaming obnoxiously, despite the tears and the runny nose. His irritation at his thoughts must have shown in his face though, because David took a look at him and began crying harder. He was bruised and there were cuts all over him, a few leaves stuck in his hair, one shoe missing. 

Fucking annoying. Max was scowling so hard his cheeks actually hurt, but he couldn’t help pulling David into his arms and running a rand through his hair. At very least now he couldn’t see his face. “Alright, you little shit, why you crying, I already found you, didn’t I?”

“I-I didn’t think you’d c-come,” David answered in a small voice between hiccups, “I thought you hated me. I thought… I thought…”

_ You thought we’d be happier if you just died _ , Max thought, and felt fucking awful again. Getting a job with children was literally the worst idea ever and he couldn't believe he hadn’t realized it sooner, fuck him. David clinged to him and part of Max was really annoyed, but somehow his own grip got firmer and more reassuring. 

“Yeah well, you were wrong as usual, cause here I am, to the rescue. What the fuck do you even think you were doing?”

“I was trying to reach the Sleepy Pine”, David said, voice getting a little calmer. I heard that whoever reaches it is considered a true camper, and I thought you’d… respect me more... I’m so sorry.”

Max rolled his eyes. “You better fucking be. Your ass is grounded… as soon as we return to camp” 

But he had no idea how to return to the camp, in fact. He went upstream - the logical conclusion being to return to where he came from - but once there he had no idea where to go. How long had he been in this stupid fucking forest anyway? He realized he was really hungry when his stomach made an embarrassing sound, and he swore aloud. 

The kid had insisted on holding his hand, which was annoying, but secretly reassuring. Now David let go of his hand to rummage through his little bag and take out some apples. Max rolled his eyes, but took one. “How long were you planning on staying here? Were you planning on running away or something?”

David actually got offended, somehow. “I would never!! I told you, I was just looking for the Sleepy Pine! But a smart explorer always has food on them when going into the woods.” he finished solemnly. Max snorted. “Yeah, I bet the bears and wild animals also think that’s a super smart move. More food when they catch you.”

David reacted to the words, his eyes widening and looking around them. Max felt bad, as the kid was still terrified. Before he knew what he was doing, he put a hand on David’s shoulder and patted it, pulling the kid closer, and for a second he almost thought of saying ‘sorry’. Any pity he felt turned into anger barely two seconds later, when it suddenly started to rain. The fucking _irony_!

“Oh no! We need to find shelter!” David squeaked. “rrrrRAAARGGH”, Max grunted in annoyance, taking the kid by the hand and running towards a large pine tree ahead of them. Next to it there was a cave; the possibility of bears inhabiting it only occurred to him after they got in, but it was a shallow cave after all. He sat down and let out a frustrated grunt, scowling and irradiating his irritation. 

“This _fucking ridiculous_ situation!” he raged. But instead of glaring at him, or of being intimidating, David did the most unexpected thing: he smiled.

Not just any smile either: he was definitely trying to be encouraging. “It’s no biggie, Mr. Max! Look, there is some wood here. I can make us a fire that will keep us warm!”

Max looked on incredulously. What ever had come over that kid? 

“Huh, sure thing?”

David got to work: he put the sticks together and tried to make a fire by striking two pieces of some rock together. Predictably, it didn’t work, and it would have been the perfect opportunity to take out some of his anger on the kid if he hadn’t turned to smile at Max, all sweaty and pink from the exercise, but with a persistent smile plastered on his face. 

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Max, I think the wood is too wet! Do you want to try helping me?”

“What’s your deal, kiddo?? What’s with the sudden positive attitude?”

“Well, I just, you see, Mr. Max..”

“Cut this 'Mr. Max' crap, you’re freaking me out!”

“I’m sorry, M.. Max… But I figured it out…”

“What?!?!”

“You’re scared of the woods, aren’t you?”

Max was at a loss for words. _Say what_?

“Say WHAT?”

“I can tell you don’t really know anything about the woods, and… I understand now. Why you didn’t want to come. But maybe you just need to see how nice the woods can be, and then you’ll start liking them better.” David blushed a little as he said that. “Sometimes… you think a thing is really mean and nasty… but then you realize they’re actually nice, deep down. You just have to give it a chance, and pay attention. And they might surprise you.”

Max covered his face with his hands. 

 

***

 

It didn’t actually stop raining for a couple hours, and David didn’t get the fire going, and it was getting late and somehow Max knew searching for them under the rain would be difficult. They emptied the edible contents of David’s bag so they weren’t hungry, but they both seemed to be very tired; David from walking around and his hurts, and Max from that and not sleeping well the previous nights.

Max must have napped at some point; when he woke up, he saw David shivering on the opposite wall of the cave. 

“Hey kid.”

David looked up. He was trying to act cheerful, but he seemed miserable. 

“Y-yeah, Max?”

Max’s heart did a strange thing. He really must have been too tired to think straight.

“Come’ere”.

David looked at him in the eyes, and Max couldn’t hold his gaze for even five seconds before looking down embarrassed and annoyed. But before he could abuse David verbally, the kid scurried over and sat on his lap, grabbing Max’s arms and putting them around him. Max was too sleepy and tired to even get annoyed, so he just sighed, and rested his head on top of David’s, and closed his tired eyes.

 

***

 

Max woke up again. He couldn’t tell how much time had passed; it was dark now, and David was moving awkwardly in his lap.

“What is it now, David?” He asked blearily, but David looked back at him and even with the meager light of the moon he could tell the kid was agitated. Then he moved again in Max’s lap.

_ Oh, fuck. _

Granted, Max hadn’t rubbed one out in like two or three days because he hadn’t had much privacy or time, so he guessed it shouldn’t come as a surprise. But what a fucking rotten time to get a boner. He grit his teeth - not just out of irritation - as David kept shuffling, and held the boy in place. 

“Stop… stop moving, David…”

He felt David gulping.

“M-Max…”

David’s small voice made it straight to his dick and he grunted again. 

“Alright, kiddo, move, scoot, go, go, go!”

He let go of David, but for a few seconds that felt like eternity, nothing happened. 

Then David moved _again_. 

Max instinctively bucked, at the same time his hands shoved David off his lap quite rudely. David yelped and fell forward, and Max’s hand went straight to his crotch.

“What the FUCK do you think you’re d-doing?”

“I… I just want to help you, Max…”

“Do you even know what you were doing??” _How old was David anyway_?

The moonlight was reflected in David’s big eyes, where Max saw uncertainty, and then a benevolent sort of resolve that had Max’s hair prickling. That was somehow really fucking unsettling and annoying at the same time. 

David moved over again and tried to reach Max’s crotch with his hands; bewildered, Max shot out his arms to push him away, and they ended up wrestling, and it didn’t do Max any fucking good; he finally got a hold of both of David’s hands with his own, but by now Max’s pants were sporting a tent and Max’s head was swimming.

“Shit!! Kid!! What the fuck is wrong with you!!”

“I love you!!”

Max froze; his shock levels finally overwhelmed any other sense.

“You’re fucking mental, kid!!”

“It’s true!!” David said, struggling again.

“You don’t even fucking know what you’re saying!! God, all you ever do is create problems for me, how can you be so fucking irritating all the time?!”

That got David to stop. But soon he started shivering again. Max sighed with disgust and let him go.

“Why are you so mean…!”

“Because you drive me crazy!”

“How come you don’t believe me!!”

“Holy shit, David! Because you’re a fucking kid! Because you don’t know what you’re saying!! Because not even a damaged kid like you would love a fuck up like me!”

They both stopped for a moment, Max panting heavily.

“Don’t say that, Max. I think you’re swell.”

Max felt at the end of his sanity.

“You’re a great person, Max! A-and I really. Love you. I mean it!”

Max chuckled darkly. That was fucking _it._

“I’m a great person, kid? You don’t know jack about me. Shut the fuck up.”

“I won’t! You ARE a great person, and a good counselor, I’m sure of it, and-”

David was abruptly interrupted when Max pulled him by the arm straight into his lap. He rolled his hips against David, once, twice, then in a steady, if slow, pace. He moved over to whisper, 

“Am I a great person, kid?”

David looked back at him. 

He had the  _ gall _ to smile.

“Y-yes.”

Max was fucking  _ furious _ .

He put his hands under David’s shirt and the kid made sounds that Max didn’t care to interpret; he threw his shirt to the side and put his hands all over David’s body, pinching his nipples, pressing his bruises, rolling his hips with newfound anger.

He was thrown off when David moved against him, his breath coming faster too, and he moved his head awkwardly back like he was trying to reach Max - was he going to apologize? Ask Max to stop, finally? Or-

David kissed him.

Max couldn’t help a loud moan - it wasn’t even the fucking clumsy, tongueless kiss itself or the grinding but the whole… He slowed down and kissed David helplessly, shoving his tongue in the boy’s mouth and bringing a hand up to hold him by the jaw. Their position was really fucking awkward, so he turned David around so they were facing each other and got into his face again, kissing him on his forcefully open mouth kept open by Max’s firm grip, as he swallowed up the lewd wet sounds of - discomfort? Pleasure? Fuck Max if he knew, it was so fucking… fucking… _hot_...

David put an arm around Max's neck and made a needy sound. He put his hand under Max’s t-shirt, and it was really pathetic except for the fact that it was also really fucking hot, in a way, the way this kid was debasing himself. A little voice inside Max was screaming and ringing all the fucking alarms, but when the kiss broke, and David look at him all hot and panting with his half silly expression illuminated by the light of the moon, he knew he was a fucking goner. He did quick work of his zipper and pulled his dick out, giving it a few good strokes and cupping his balls with the other hand, but his eyes never left David’s face. The kid looked amazed, and embarrassed and conflicted and on the verge of tears and holy shit, that was such a good look on him. ‘ _A great person_ ’ echoed in his mind and Max groaned loudly, a stab of guilt making the perverse pleasure he was feeling in that moment all the move overwhelming. _God, let me have this_ , he thought, but what he said was, “David, open your mouth”.

His voice seemed to awake David from whatever reverie he was having staring that Max’s dick intently. The boy almost jumped, and then looked awkwardly at Max, then slowly did as he was told. 

“Hng… wider.” Max demanded. David complied, looking very nervous, but also full of anticipation.

Max stopped stroking himself and awkwardly changed his position supporting himself with one hand, while the other went to the back of David’s neck and pushed down. David didn’t resist, but went down slowly, until Max’s dick was resting against his cheek, but there was no reaction. Max felt his temper rising again, though something inside him made him breathe in deeply. There was still time to not be a complete fuck up. David was a good kid, and did not deserve this, and the fact that this line of thought was actually turning him on convinced him to try one more time.

“Kid. David. I’m going to ruin you.”

That seemed to awake something in David again. He looked up to Max. “No. You came for me,” he said, before putting Max’s cock into his mouth. 

Max almost came right there and then. His hands flew to David’s hair and he held onto it, which earned him a muffled moan. However, soon it became clear that the kid was really lousy at this, which was understandable, but really fucking frustrating. 

“David, stop, stop stop. Open your mouth and suck up the air in your cheeks… CAREFUL with the teeth, fuck!!!” 

Good thing David was actually good at following instructions and eager to learn. That was the first time Max was actually teaching David something. His first real moment as a counselor, in a way. The thought was so perverse and twisted that he felt himself bucking up, which threw David off, and he tried to pull out to cough and breath. Somehow Max was faster, though, and he held David’s head down with his hands on the kid’s hair. David made an alarmed noise - which only made Max pick up the pace, his dick twitching with arousal. David struggled, but he was stronger; he angled David’s head and started thrusting in earnest, fucking into his mouth - and it was so wet and warm and so fucking good, so fucking good, _ so fucking good- _

He screamed when David pinched him viciously on the hip with his nails, his cock making an obscene wet sound when David finally broke free, gagging and coughing violently, and Max wanted to kill the kid - he was SO close - what the _fuck_ -

“What the FUCK, David!!”

“I-I couldn’t (cough) breathe,- I-”

“Ggrrgrggnngr” Max ran his hands on his face, breathing heavily, and then, defeated, extended a hand to David. The boy was still coughing, and he seemed unsure, but took it anyway, and Max pulled him closer.

His mouth and chin were a fucking mess, he could see. What was drool and what was pre-cum, Max could not tell, it had dribbled onto his chest too. It was really fucking hot, actually. His erection was almost painful by now, and god, he wanted to come so badly. Fucking David had to mess things up.

“I was almost coming, you fucker. Here,” he said, palming David’s short and finding a small tent there. He couldn’t help grinning. The kid WAS fucked up, after all. “Do you know how painful it is? To get so close and then stop?”

“I’m so sorry that I-”

“Have you ever jacked off?”

David gave him one of those unsure looks, but his dick twitched and got harder under Max’s palm, and then some pieces seemed to fit together. Oh, _hell yeah_. He grinned. 

“You want me to do something about this, David?”

“Y-yeah, Max…”

“Fine, fine. Here. Take your shorts off” 

David did as he was told, and Max pushed his own pants to his knees. That was better. Max pulled david to his lap again - his wet dick just slid right between David’s tights, and it felt glorious for a moment. But that was not what Max wanted. He drooled on his own palm and put it around David’s dick - it was enough to close around the whole thing - and stroked it lightly, teasingly. David gasped so fucking loud it sent a shiver down Max’s spine, and he shoved two fingers inside David’s mouth, and stilled his hand. David whined.

“Yeah, you know, I’ll jerk you off as long as you lick my fingers, nice and good.”

David was more than happy to comply. His head bobbed as he applied himself to it like the hard working boy he was - Max’s dick twitched again, begging for more friction - but Max made sure his own strokes were not enough to make him come. _I’m a great guy, David, yeah,_ he thought sarcastically. 

David kept losing focus -  but whenever his mouth stopped working, so did Max’s hand, and then David whined and got back to work with redoubled energy. Finally, Max ran out of patience - he removed both hands and turned David around on his lap again, so that the naked boy was now facing him, his legs encircling Max’s waist. 

David didn’t even get the chance to complain before Max kissed him and put his hands on his asscheeks, kneading them softly. David moaned - that seemed to be all he knew how to do now - and boldly put his hands on Max’s cock. _Fuck._ Max wanted to come so badly.

He teased at David’s ass with his finger - he had to remember to be gentle like no one ever had been with him, honestly, but it was easy to understand why - he was so fucking impatient himself. And David’s hands on him were clumsy and only making him more and more agitated, and FUCK, he needed this so badly. Thankfully it seemed like David wanted it too. He put his wet finger against David’s ass and it slid inside a little before David broke the kiss to say “Oh!” and open his eyes wide, and it was such a fucking dorky reaction, such a fucking David thing to do, that Max was at the same time charmed and fucking pissed. He wanted to laugh and the wanted to fuck the boy senseless, and his patience was fraying. He shoved the finger up more roughly than he intended, and David gasped, and to make up for it Max looked for the prostate and kissed David’s neck. This kid was so wild - Max didn’t even know what exactly was turning him own, if it was the finger up his ass, the effect of getting his cherry popped, or being sexed up by his fucking camp counselor - shit, Max knew which one was turning HIM on, at least. It was so fucking perverse but god, this kid was just really irritating, and it got on his nerves, and it was so good, and the part that made him feel awful also made it all even better, and if David had a- a- a _counselor kink_ , a perverted kink, hell… He-

David moaned again and actually rocked back against his finger, and Max’s cock twitched again, and it was really too fucking much. “K-kid,” he called.

“D-David! Max, my name is-”

“I-I know, David, holy shit, fuck, just, you know, just, turn around on your hands and knees cause I’m gonna - I’m fucking”

David’s eyes got big again, but this time Max knew better. It might even be fear, too - but most definitely it was arousal. He couldn’t help grinning as he helped David position himself. He put his finger back in, teasing David, who by now was grinding hard against his hand. He was spitting in his other hand and stroking his neglected cock again, and somehow the thought of his saliva mixing with David’s on his cock made him groan loudly.

“M-Max? Are you..”

“Yeah, David?”

“Aren’t you going to.. You know?”

“No, David, what are you talking about?”

David whined the most pathetic sound Max had ever heard, and Max almost quit his teasing right there and then. He was so fucked up, but the David… he wasn’t right either.

“Aren’t you going to… put it in…”

“Do you want me to, Davey”?

David pushed back against him and moaned helplessly, and Max was fucking seeing stars.

“Yeah..”

“What was that?”

“Yeah, I do, Max!”

“Are you gonna be a good camper, David?”

“I am, Max!

“Are you fucking gonna listen to everything I say?” Max said, removing his finger.

“I will! I p-promise!”

“On your word, camper?”

“On my word!!” David pleaded now, sounding on the verge of tears.

Max wasted no time. He knew a finger was not nearly enough to open the boy properly, but was still disgruntled by the resistance he found when he tried to fuck David. He made a sound and Max instantly reached for his dick, to help him, but found him hard as before, which earned him a snort. David and him were quite a pair.

Finally Max got the head in, and the rain had stopped, so there was only the echo of their heavy breathing, their moans, and the obscene sound of Max’s movements behind David. It was so surreal. David was shivering and Max knew he needed some encouragement, and opened his mouth to give it, but what he said instead was, 

“You’re such a _slut_ , David.”

David’s moan was desperate and really fucking hot and he clenched down, which got Max swearing out loud word he didn’t even know he had. He pushed deeper, and David yelped in pain, but his smaller hand came to rest on top of Max’s bigger one that had the boy’s cock in its grasp, and he pumped it furiously. One more clench and Max was fucking gone. Small, shallow trusts gave way to longer ones, till he got deep enough that he was halfway inside, and as he doubled over David’s body, covering like they were animals rutting, he started thrusting with abandon, out of rhythm, like his fucking life depended on it. He didn’t even notice anything except when he bottomed out and David cried out, and David was calling - for him, “Max!” “Max!” over and over, and what for - was he calling for help? For Max to help him? To _save_ him? 

That fucking did it. Max nutted there and then, groaning out loud, filling David’s ass with cum at each pump and thrust but now slowing down, riding the wave of the most intense orgasm he had has in fucking months. _So fucking good_.

He only realized he had been neglecting David when he finally slowed down. He hadn’t noticed it, but both his hands had come to grip David’s hips, and he has stopped jerking him off. He hated this because normally he just wanted to bask in the afterglow, not have to take care of someone else’s orgasm, but in this case he didn't seem to mind much. 

He finally disengaged himself with a wet pop. David was not on his fours anymore: he was on his knees, his ass up, but his head was resting on his arms on the floor. Max turned him over on his back, surprising even himself with his gentleness. David was naked and the floor was full of small pebbles, and he realized, with a (somewhat bizarre at this point) pang of guilt, that he had been inconsiderate in all senses. David’s face was a mess and he was breathing fast, but his dick was still miraculously hard. Max bent down to kiss David until he calmed down a bit, and then he went further down and put his own mouth around David’s cock, and a finger up his asshole again. 

It didn’t take much for David to come at all after that, for which Max was thankful. He was feeling good, but so fucking tired, and he was really afraid of the moral hangover that was definitely going to catch up with him any minute now. 

He pulled his pants up and noticed David hadn’t moved. Sighing, but too tired to even feel annoyed, he got up and picked David’s clothes, and then helped him get dressed. They were both eerily silent throughout this; in a way, it felt like a dream. Of course David would regret the whole thing; he was a child, and regardless of that, Max wasn't anyobody's choice of a first time. Nor was a cold night in an uncomfortable cave an ideal place for it. Max was the one who should have known better, no matter how good it felt. He needed to apologize to David, but the words just caught in his throat and made him scowl. Truth is, he didn't _want_ to. He was glad that the moon had probably shifted in the sky and now there wasn’t enough light to see anything much. He sat down awkwardly on the spot where he had fallen asleep before, and he was starting to consider his options when David simply came and dropped onto his lap, pulling on his arms until Max was embracing him, precisely like before.

Max felt a lump on his throat, and his eyes stung. Fuck this shit, he was not fucking going to cry now, not in front of David. He sagged own, embracing the boy, and tried to shut out any noise, though the tears still came somehow. _So fucking annoying_. He hated this. He was stuck in the fucking woods with a kid and he had sex with a kid and he was just so fucking _angry_ and _tired_. Gwen better arrive with the cops first thing in the morning, and throw him in jail so he never has to deal with anything ever again.

Eventually the tears stopped, and he felt himself drifting off to sleep. “I really love you, Max”, he heard faintly, like coming from a dream.


End file.
